wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WolfbloodFanGirl/Wolfblood Is On My Mind
Please, please, PLEASE! come out with season 3 already! I have to know what happens next! So exited about series 3 coming out in September! I hope the episodes are actually on this wiki by then. I live in the US and episode 13 of series 2 doesn't even come out until february here. So that's a major reason why I love this website. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ My favorite show is Teenwolf. On MTV. Well, second favorite until it comes back on. Than this will be my second and that will be my first <3 Anyway, I love the show Teenwolf. And I am one of those people who, when I see a show, I kind of use that as fact... If that makes any sense. Like, on Teenwolf, the wolves don't always change on full moons they can control it, and they don't actually change to were they look like a wolf, they just get hairier, with sharper teeth ans ears, and yellow, blue, or red eyes... and that show has a lot to do with roman and greek mythology and old legonds. Well normaly I would hate a show like wolfblood because I see it as a lie. Because I have already seen Teenwolf and I use that as, ok this is how it always is, this is fact. But I love this show, it is so different that it doesn't bug me one bit. I love the fact that instead of human falls inlove with the beast, its wolf fall in love with wolf. And the fact that they arnt the only thing talked about, like the wild wolf pack. The whole vain thing before they change, the creepy teeth, the actual transformation into a wolf. Love it! And one of my favorite things about this show is the Ireland sounding British back drop and voices. Love that!!! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The characters personalities: 1. Maddy = athletic, head strong, smart 2. Rhyidan = artistic, head strong, smart, athletic 3. Shannon = very smart, strong willed, and head strong 4. Tom = athletic, smart 5. Jimi = jerk, annoying, athletic, willing to believe anything to money 6. The K's = fashonistas, Kara (smart), Kate (the real style queen), Katrina (air head), jerks to everyone 7. Liam = smart, athletic, judgmental 8. Jana = very kean to her instinks, woods smart, strong, a natural born leader ___________________________________________________________________________________________ I wonder why, in the last episode, did they knock down the wall... and when they did, why didn't they put a stronger wall back up? They knew someone had been there, and they knew more than likley Liam would come back. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Series 3 has some pretty large shoes to fill. Series 1 was awesome, and series 2 was amazing... with an incredible ending, sad, but incredible. Series 3 has to top both of them. My possible predictions are, 1.) Rhydian waits for about a month (if that) to prove that the Smith's are already gone, and he is still there which means they didn't kidnap him, than he goes and tries to find them. He left for 3 months before, so why would this alarm anyone? 2.) Maddy and Rhydian found a place in the woods were they keep notes, and they actually never separated. 3.) Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon are hanging out in the woods or something and Maddy stumbles into them and they are all back together, but they don't stay together. 4.) Maddy finds that she likes the wild more than human life. 5.) Jana and Maddy become best friends while Maddy is with them, and that makes Shannon really jelous. 6.) Rhydian decides to join his mom, Maddy and her parents, and Jana in the wild.' ' '''7.) '''Dr. Whitwood stalks Rhydian, Shannon and Tom. 8.) So many people assumed Dr. Whitwood was mad because she was telling everyone that werewolves exist, so she got fired, and thrown into a special place for crazy people like her. 9.) Jana sees Rhydian coming back and finds out that he is there for Maddy, not her. So she banishes the Smith's and Rhydian. 10.) It will be at least a year after the parting, as the series 3 time set. 11.) Maddy is a completly different person, and wolf, when she is reunited with her friends. 12.) Category:Blog posts